El Grito
by Ghost Steve
Summary: Una noche como cualquiera, aburrimiento total y tristeza absoluta. Pero hay cosas mucho peores que eso, solo es la obertura de un horror sin nombre. ¿A quien le temes mas, a los muertos... o a los vivos?


Hola a todos. Bueno, no tenía planeado subir esto pero luego de un pequeño incidente que pasé anoche me inspiré para escribir esto. Como supondrán es de terror o al menos un intento de eso, pero esta vez es algo distinto. No es mi primera historia de miedo pero si la primera que no tiene nada que ver con fantasmas o monstruos ni maldiciones ni nada, esta vez quise enfocarme en un horror mas humano y mas real. Un horror que cualquiera de nosotros podría experimentar en algún momento. Espero que les guste o por lo menos que no se les haga tan horrendo, jeje.

Y bueno, ya lo saben. El Tigre es propiedad de Sandra Equihua y Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

El Grito

Por Ghost Steve

Domingo en la noche, sin duda el peor momento de toda la semana. El crepúsculo del fabuloso fin de semana y el inicio de esos cinco infernales días de escuela. Siempre me he sentido terrible en ratos como este, cuando el sol ya se ocultó y la noche marca el fin de mi alegría. Hace mucho frío, está oscuro y todo el mundo parece haberse sumido en un profundo sueño.

Granpapi duerme, por lo general se acuesta temprano los domingos, supongo que se siente igual que yo. Hace como una hora que se fue a la cama y ya puedo escuchar sus fuertes ronquidos, sonido que por supuesto me deprime aún más. Papá, por su parte, se encuentra en la sala limpiando sus botas de bronce. Últimamente le ha dado por hacer quehacer en todo momento, y lo peor, ya me condicionó de que si no recojo mi habitación pronto no podré ir a los videojuegos en un buen rato.

En toda la casa solo permanecen dos luces encendidas. Una es la de la sala, donde está papá, y la otra es en mi cuarto, en donde estoy yo. Bueno, técnicamente hay tres luces si contamos el monitor de mi computadora desde la cual me encuentro chateando con Frida. Me gusta más platicar con ella en persona pero por la hora y el yugo de nuestros padres solo por este medio puedo pasar tiempo con mi amiga.

Creo que ver a Frida otra vez es lo único que me consuela de tener que ir a la escuela mañana. No puedo esperar a que lleguen las vacaciones y poder ser libre de todo esto. A veces incluso me dan ganas de llorar, tal vez sea un tanto exagerado pero la vida del estudiante ciertamente jamás me ha gustado.

Tareas, investigaciones, exámenes, trabajos, exposiciones y prácticas todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué tuvieron que inventar la tarea?, ya bastante tenemos con gastar valiosísimas horas de nuestras vidas metidos en un aburrido salón de clases teniendo que soportar a esos profesores que solo tratan de probarnos y evaluarnos.

Oh si, esto es tan frustrante. He pensado en que a nosotros, los héroes y villanos deberían dejarnos no ir a clases. Lo que hacemos es un trabajo después de todo, y precisamente estudiamos para tener un empleo en el futuro, ¿no?... jeje, irónico. Nos matamos estudiando de niños para trabajar aún más de adultos. Que cruel puede ser la vida en ocasiones.

Menos mal que mi tarea la terminé desde ayer, de lo contrario estaría mucho más molesto y estresado. Es un pequeño alivio que apenas tapa la agonía que ahora siento. Tal vez sería mejor ir a dormir, al menos así no pensaré en todo esto y como sea el lunes llegará antes. Y ya saben lo que dicen, mientras más rápido comienza, mas rápido termina.

Por otro lado, no quiero dejar de chatear con Frida. Ella se siente igual que yo en estos momentos y sería egoísta de mi parte dejarla así. Además me siento muy bien leyendo sus mensajes, siempre logran sacarme una sonrisa de mi cara. Es como si fuera medicinal, por pequeños instantes logro olvidarme del funesto día que es.

No entiendo como lo soportan los demás. Papá se ve tan tranquilo, no se queda ni nada. Su trabajo es horrible pero el siempre ve las cosas por el lado positivo, es algo que siempre le he admirado. Granpapi también lo toma con calma pero cualquiera en su posición lo haría. Claro, jubilado y no teniendo nada que hacer cualquiera.

En serio que ya no sé ni que pensar. Me encantaría poder sentirme feliz, poder salir a divertirme. Solo escuchen a esos chicos afuera del edificio, sin duda se la están pasando increíble. A pesar de vivir en el último piso de la Casa del Macho puedo escuchar muy claramente sus risas y sus bromas. Jamás he juzgado a la gente pero por lo visto son muchachos un tanto vulgares, toda la noche han estado bebiendo y gritando palabras altisonantes a los autos que pasan. Aún así, como los envidio.

Mentiría si les dijera que no me gustaría estar en una fiesta ahora mismo, o tan solo poder salir con mis amigos a dar la vuelta. Pero no, la maldición del "mañana hay escuela" me ha derrotado como cada semana. Está decidido, solo un rato más y me iré a la cama. Tal vez Frida deba hacer lo mismo, no por nada aún estamos condicionados por Chakal de que si llegamos tarde nos expulsará.

"Manny, ¿mañana me puedes pasar la tarea de matemáticas?", me pregunta Frida por el chat robándome una sonrisa nuevamente.

"Claro, Frida, mañana que llegues te la paso", le contesto.

No vayan a pensar que soy un gran alumno y un astro para los números, como le mencioné antes, odio la tarea con toda mi fuerza y trato de evitarla cada vez que puedo. Afortunadamente el viernes logré convencer a Davi de que la hiciera por mí. Lo sé, lo sé, debería dejar de aprovecharme de él pero aparentemente a él le gusta.

Me dice que es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de todas las aventuras y diversión que le he dado. ¿Cómo olvidarlos?, aún siento la comezón que me producía el traje del Alce Macho y creo que todavía puedo sentir el aliento del monstruo alebrije casi me come y que…agh…tuve que besar, un capítulo de mi vida que honestamente quisiera olvidar.

Ay, el viernes, el bendito viernes. El precioso momento en que sales de la escuela lleno de emoción y expectativas, cuando el momento que ahora vivo luce tan distante. Si, parece tan lejano pero bien que llega rapidísimo. Dos días son demasiado pocos para lo que trabajamos, con un día más de asueto tal vez me daría por bien servido.

Papá ya me volvió a gritar que me vaya a dormir y se por qué lo hace, sin embargo aunque en este momento me acostara de nada serviría, no tengo sueño. ¿Qué caos tiene apagar todo y estar retorciéndome en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño?, prefiero quedarme aquí un rato más y lentamente irme cansando, para que de ese modo pueda dormir con más facilidad.

Creo que ya me estoy haciendo viejo. A pesar de mi corta edad ya me aburro de la vida, me siento más agotado y más acabado. Solo me siento joven cuando salgo con Frida a hacer travesuras, pero bueno, supongo que esto les pasa a todos y cada uno de los chicos de la Ciudad Milagro.

Los chicos de afuera sin duda están súper divertidos. Creo que uno de ellos acaba de caerse por la borrachera y los otros se burlan de él. Solo espero por su bien que no pase una patrulla y los vea, entonces sí que les iría mal, sobre todo si se tratara del papá de Frida.

¿Qué le pasará a ese tipo?, ¿Por qué siempre está enojado conmigo? Digo, está bien que mi abuelo es un villano y que tal vez no soy la mejor influencia para su hija, pero creo que exagera. No creo merecer tanto, para ser sincero ya me cansé de que sus perros siempre me estén persiguiendo.

"¡Manny!, ¡A la cama!", escucho a mi papá otra vez.

"¡Ya voy, papá!" le contestó sin moverme de la computadora. ¿Por qué no lo entiende?, no tengo sueño. Sin duda mañana suplicaré por cinco minutos más pero en este momento no puedo dormir. ¿Qué acaso es muy difícil de entender?

Al parecer no me queda de otra más que irme, seguramente papá se pondrá de malas y entrará para ver qué es lo que estoy haciendo. No le gusta que esté tanto tiempo aquí y siempre trata de meterse en mis asuntos. Por más que le digo que no estoy haciendo nada malo y que solo platico con Frida no me cree.

"Frida, ya me voy, nos vemos mañana", le escribo a mi amiga y unos segundos después recibo su respuesta.

"No, Manny, quédate otro rato, ¿sí?"

"En serio quisiera, pero papá ya se puso pesado y no quiero que venga a regañarme otra vez", le escribo.

"Un ratito mas, ¿sí?", me escribe ella junto con un gracioso emoticón suplicando.

No sé qué hacer, no quiero desconectarme aún. Papá ya se está enojando y Frida sin duda se ofenderá si me voy así nada más. Supongo que tengo que decidir con quién prefiero quedar bien. Por lo general ignoraría a papá y me quedaría pero si lo hago de seguro me quitará la computadora y para el caso sería lo mismo.

Todo esto es tan molesto, creo que voy a enloquecer. Extrañamente los muchachos de afuera también se escuchan muy inquietos, parece ser que se están peleando por algo. ¿Qué más da?, es su vida y yo tengo mis propios problemas, no puedo estarme preocupando por ellos.

"Manny, es la última vez que te lo digo. Solo llevaré mis botas a la caja fuerte y para cuando regrese más vale que ya estés acostado", me grita papá. ¿En qué siglo una persona puede apagar todo y acostarse en unos cuantos segundos?, los padres creen que sus hijos están superdotados o que… bueno, técnicamente yo lo estoy, jeje, sin embargo sin mi cinturón no puedo hacer mucho, soy solo un humanos más.

Mi papá y sus grandes ideas. Para asegurarse de que ni Granpapi ni yo hiciéramos nada malo mientras él no estaba compró esa ridícula caja fuerte para guardar nuestros objetos de poder y para colmo la fue a esconder a la terraza. Ni que fuéramos niños malcriados a los que se les tiene que esconder las cosas.

Por supuesto que a Granpapi no le gustó para nada eso pero bueno, papá supo ser más astuto que él en esta ocasión y su sombrero también se encuentra en ese sitio. Todo esto es horrible.

"Manny, ¿estás ahí?", me pregunta Frida. Con todo esto olvidé contestarle, que tonto soy. Justo por eso prefiero las conversaciones cara a cara.

Un pequeño error que me dispongo a corregir. Pongo mis dedos sobre el teclado y comienzo escribir mi respuesta cuando escucho nuevamente a esos chicos que la verdad ya me están hartando. Mejor sería que se fueran a otro lugar a causar alboroto. Para ser más grandes que yo parecen ser más infantiles, ya comenzaron con sus idiotas juegos de niños en los que se corretean entre ellos.

Una nueva voz se acaba de agregar, parece que un muchacho más llegó y se unió al juego. Por desgracia parece ser el más escandaloso de todos. ¡Maldita sea!, ¡de por si no podré dormir y luego con todo ese ruido mucho menos! ¡Que se calle!, ¡A nadie le importa lo que tenga que decir o gritar!, ¡¿En qué jodidos me ayuda a mi tener que oír esos llamados de auxilio?

…..

¿Llamados de auxilio?, un momento, esto está muy raro. No alcanzo a oír bien, creo que corrieron a la esquina. Aún se escucha pero algo lejos… esperen, ya están regresando. Si, están corriendo, se escuchan enojados. ¿Qué clase de juego es ese?

"¡Ayúdenme, por favor, me están robando!" escucho entonces.

Me lleva, ya sé lo que pasa, se pusieron a jugar a los policías y ladrones. Montón de alcohólicos que no tiene nada que hacer. Y luego a esta hora, muchos queremos dormir por si no lo saben. Bueno, admito que el chico que pide ayuda es buen actor, ese grito en serio parecía de terror.

"¡No!, ¡Auxilio!, ¡Me robaaaaaan!", vuelvo a escucharlo.

Para ser un juego se lo están tomando muy a pecho. Esta vez juraría que en serio está sufriendo ese muchacho. Incluso parece que está llorando… esto no me está gustando nada.

"¡Ciérrale el hocico a ese cabrón, nos van a oír!"- escucho otra voz.

Ahora se oyen golpes, gemidos, gritos de dolor. Este juego ya llegó muy lejos, con esto no se bromea, ¿Qué les pasa a esos tipos?... los golpes siguen, el chico llora, sigue pidiendo ayuda sin recibirla.

¡Ay Dios!, ¡Que fue eso!... me asusté… se escuchó como un disparo. No, no puede ser… ¿o sí?

"¡Cállate o te mato, infeliz!", dice otra voz.

…..

Ellos no están jugando… ese chico en serio está en problemas. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto y trato de asomarme por la ventana pero en ese momento un nuevo disparo se escucha obligándome alejarme del vidrio. Esto está mal, está muy mal.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, papá acaba de llegar gracias al cielo. No sé qué puedo hacer, no tengo mi cinturón y sería inútil intentar ayudarlo. ¿Qué hago?, ¿se lo digo a papá?, ¡sí!, ¡él sabrá que hacer!.

Corro hasta donde él está y noto como su cara se ve molesta por no verme preparándome para domir.

"¡Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez…!", comienza a regalarme pero se calla al verme tan nervioso.

"Papá… algo está pasando afuera", le digo.

"Que ocurre"

"Creo que están asaltando a alguien", contestó. "Está un chico gritando y pidiendo auxilio"

Papá no contesta, simplemente corre a la ventana y trata de ver que es lo que pasa.

"Manny, no veo nada", me dice.

"Mejor aléjate, creo que están disparando", le contesto.

Temo que crea que le estoy mintiendo, por más que intenta ver no parece divisar a nadie. Sin embargo los gritos siguen.

"¡Ayudenmeeeee!, ¡me robaaaaan!"

"Creo que lo quieren secuestrar", dice papá escuchando las voces pero aún sin ver. "Papi, despierta"

Granpapi se levanta algo malhumorado pero ni papá ni yo le damos tiempo de comenzar a alegarnos nada.

"Afuera están lastimando a alguien", le dice papá.

Granpapi se levanta entonces y se asoma pero con los mismos resultados. Ahora los dos tratan de ver que es lo que sucede.

¡Ay!, ¡ya dispararon otra vez!, los tres saltamos del susto al escucharlo. Afuera está pasando algo muy grave y ahora no hay duda de eso.

"Suficiente, voy por las botas, el cinturón y el sombrero. Tenemos que ayudarlo", dice papá alejándose de la ventana y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la terraza.

Yo me quedo en mi lugar tratando de escuchar que pasa. Los gritos ya no se oyen. Ojalá que nada haya pasado… pobre chico. Por favor que no le hayan hecho nada.

….

Un momento, ¿Qué fue eso?... se oyó como la puerta de entrada al edificio. Creo que alguien salió a ver, tal vez uno de los vecinos de abajo. Papá también lo escuchó y al igual que yo se quedó inmóvil. Instintivamente me acerco a la cocina, donde está la ventana que da a las escaleras.

Espero poder escuchar algo desde ahí, si uno de los vecinos ve algo seguro que pedirá ayuda y por ahí podré escucharlo. La puerta se cerró, puedo escuchar su eco resonando por todo el edificio. Silencio.

Esperen, otra vez escucho algo. Alguien está subiendo, tal vez sea el del 301 o el del 312, por lo general son los que siempre están despiertos a esta hora…. Alguien habla pero no logro reconocer la voz… es alguien joven, tal vez el hijo de la señora de abajo… un segundo… no es alguien del edificio… esa voz, ¿Dónde la he escuchado?

¡Santo cielo!, ¡son ellos!, ¡los que estaban afuera!, pero no puede ser, ¿Cómo pudieron?, ¡Ellos no tenían la llave ni nada!

"¡Rodolfo!, ¡se metieron!, ¡se metieron al edificio!", escucho la voz de Granpapi desde su cuarto.

Papá sale entonces y se asoma por las escaleras. No alcanzo a ver lo mismo que él pero me queda claro que algo lo asustó. ¿Qué está pasando?, acaba de alejarse del barandal y se quedó pegado a la pared, como si no quisiera que alguien de abajo lo viera.

Corro a la puerta y quedo frente a frente con él. Quiero asomarme y ver pero entonces me hace una señal de que no me mueva. Está asustado, y tiene por qué. Sin sus botas es igual de vulnerable que todos nosotros.

Escucho murmullos en la escalera, murmullos y pasos. Papá vuelve asomarse.

"Papá… ¿Qué pasa?"

¡¿Pero qué? No me contestó, solo corrió hacia a mí y me jaló dentro de la casa. Cierra la puerta y va a buscar sus llaves. Me siento terrible por no saber que ocurre, el peor miedo creo que es aquel miedo a algo que ni siquiera sabes que es.

"¡Papá, que está ocurriendo!"

Sigue sin contestar. Ya encontró sus llaves y ahora regresa a la puerta. ¿Por qué le tiemblan las manos?, está aterrado sin duda. Ya cerró con llave, ¿ahora qué?

"Manny, no te muevas", me dice.

Apagó la luz, y ahora se queda asomándose por la mirilla de la puerta. Creo que mejor será que apague la luz de mi cuarto también. Corro ahí y lo hago, también desconecto la computadora, cualquier brillo podría delatarnos. Ni modo, ya luego me disculparé con Frida por irme de ese modo.

Regreso a la sala, papá sigue en la puerta y Granpapi está sentado en el sillón más cercano. Ninguno de los dos habla, por lo tanto yo también permanezco callado. Me acerco a Granpapi y me siento junto a él. Ahora trato de escuchar.

¿No entiendo?, la caja fuerte no está lejos, ¿Por qué papá no fue por nuestras cosas para que pudiéramos enfrentarlos?... ¿Qué es eso?, Oh no… están en la terraza. Están justo afuera de la casa.

Papá se añeja de la puerta y se sienta junto a nosotros. Los murmullos de esos sujetos se escuchan demasiado cerca… creo que están asegurándose de que no haya nadie cerca. Menos mal que apagamos las luces, de lo contrario se darían cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿en serio no se han dado cuenta? Quisiera salir y ayudar al pobre chico pero no tengo poderes y están armados, de seguro me darían un tiro antes de siquiera poder tocar a ninguno de ellos.

"…creo que mejor llamamos a la policía", susurra mi papá tomando el teléfono.

Marca el número y espera. No me gusta nada la cara que acaba de poner. Ya deberían haberle contestado… oye, ¿Por qué colgó el teléfono?, aún no ha dicho nada, aún no explica el problema, aún no da la dirección.

"Cortaron las líneas", dice entonces.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos, salimos?", pregunta Granpapi.

"No, son demasiados", contesta papá.

"Tenemos que hacer algo. Somos Rivera, no somos ningunos cobardes", protesta Granpapi.

"¡Esto ya no se trata de valor, papá!, ¡Ya los vi, son muchos, están armados, no podemos contra ellos!", dice papá.

Tengo miedo, es raro, jamás lo había sentido, al menos no así.

"Solo espero que no quieran entrar, la puerta no es tan resistente", murmura papá.

"Y… ¿si entraran?"- le pregunto.

Papá no contesta. Acaba de abrazarme… ¿Por qué no me contestas, papá?, ¿Por qué tiemblas tanto?, ¿Por qué no dices nada? Te hice una pregunta y merezco una respuesta. ¡¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros si ellos entran?.

Por favor dime que todo saldrá bien, dime que vamos a estar bien. Que esto es un sueño, que nada está pasando. Todo es tan extraño. ¿Cómo pudieron entrar?, ¿Por qué vinieron justamente afuera de nuestra casa?, ¿Qué pasó con el chico que gritaba?

Siento como una lágrima sale de mi ojo. Ya no me importa nada. ¡Sí, estoy llorando!, ¿Y qué? Me estoy muriendo de miedo, ¿y qué?, no me atrevo a salir a ver qué pasa. ¿Y eso qué?.

Papá sin decirme nada contestó a mi pregunta. Yo mismo se la respuesta de lo que va a pasar si entran. Son muchos, tiene armas y nosotros estamos indefensos sin nuestras cosas de poder. Somos los únicos testigos, si llegan a descubrir que sabemos que algo está pasando entonces…

Esa sombra filtrándose por debajo de la puerta me lo está diciendo todo. Están del otro lado, quieren entrar. Saben que estamos aquí. No, no, por favor, esto no está sucediendo.

Abrazo a papá y a Granpapi, no sé qué hacer. La perilla de la puerta se mueve, menos mal que está cerrada la puerta. Quieren entrar, están tratando de abrir. ¿Ahora qué?, Dios, ya no puedo contenerme. Tengo miedo, estoy llorando, estoy temblando.

Diosito, por favor ayúdanos. Que no pase nada malo. Sí, soy un Rivera, soy El Tigre, y aún así no se qué hacer. Tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo, tengo miedo.

¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya amaneció?, si, el sol ya salió. No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido. Ya no se escucha nada, todo está en calma. ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?

No, no lo fue. Si lo fuera entonces estaría en mi cama y no en la sala abrazando a papá y a Granpapi. Veo que también se quedaron dormidos. ¿Pero en que terminó?

Lentamente me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta, aún está con llave. Mi asomo por la mirilla, no veo nada. Despiert a papá y a Grapapi, están igual de confundidos que yo. Tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto.

Juntos abrimos la puerta y salimos a la terraza. No se ve nada, no hay rastros de violencia ni nada. Esperaba ver sangre o algo así pero no, nada de nada. Me asomo a la calle y veo los autos transitando con normalidad. No hay patrulleros, no hay montones de gente alrededor de u cadáver, es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero pasó, yo se que si ocurrió. Nadie me lo va a quitar de la cabeza. Y aunque los vecinos no parecen haber escuchado nada algo muy extraño sucedió aquí anoche. Lo bueno es que ya de día y habiendo recuperado mi cinturón me siento mucho mas tranquilo.

Papá me dice que tal vez lo mejor sea olvidar el asunto, puesto que quizás fue solo nuestra imaginación. Yo no estoy tan de acuerdo con eso puesto que los tres vimos lo mismo, pero tal vez tenga razón. Tal vez lo mejor es no decir nada y tratar de olvidar.

Bueno, hasta cierto punto, ya que yo jamás olvidaré esa noche, la peor de mi vida. La noche en que pasé de ser un poderoso héroe a un niño aterrado. Esa noche en que temí más por mi vida y la de mi familia que en cualquier otra ocasión. Esa noche infernal cuya pesadilla inició con un simple grito.

FIN

Bueno, pues es todo. Se que no tiene mucho sentido puesto que este fanfic no tuvo ningúna planeación previa. Solo me puse a escribir a ver que salía. Nos vemos/leemos, se cuidan.


End file.
